fringefandomcom-20200223-history
ZFT
ZFT stands for "Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der Technologie" which translates to "Destruction by advances in technology" in English. It is a rumored terrorist organization that traffics in scientific experiments. ZFT are apparently responsible for most, if not all of the events related to The Pattern. The manifesto that defines the group's beliefs seems to have been typed with Walter's typewriter, the one he appropriated from William Bell. But rather than assuming Bell had terrorist intentions, he determines that an essential missing section from his copy of the manifesto (nonexistent index reference) would likely absolve it. Later, he does discover the complete original, hidden in the lab. Origins ZFT was the brainchild of William Bell. Not much is known about the early years of the organization, but a ZFT manifesto was created that spelled out the organization's goals and beliefs. William Bell typed the manifesto on a typewriter purchased by Walter Bishop. Walter discovered this in 2009 when, while poring over the manifesto, he realized that all of the letter Y's were raised. He hurriedly rushed over to his typewriter and discovered the connection. William Bell created the organization in anticipation of the coming war between the universes. Ever since Walter Bishop crossed over, the two universes were on collison course. Bell knew that only one could survive, and created the group to ensure that our universe would emerge victorious. Belief System The main purpose of ZFT was to prepare for the coming war between the universes. The manifesto also detailed soldiers that would fight in the war. The warriors were expected to be unwilling. Before one could be considered a warrior, however, he or she must be regarded as a recruit that was to take part in an evaluation system, a ten-part system that, as of the present, has only been seen once. The first test of this evaluation system consists of a lightboard that the recruit was to put out using only his or her mind. It was also in the belief system of the ZFT that children are our greatest resource, and as such, should be nourished so that one day, they can rise up and protect us. Hijacking of the Organization Walter Bishop was convinced that William Bell had meant no harm in the formation of this organization. Instead, Bishop theorized, sections of the manifesto had been removed to suit someone else's evil purposes. This was partially correct, as David Robert Jones took in a leadership role of some capacity. Jones formerly worked for Bell's company, Massive Dynamic, before being fired. William Bell was a father figure to him, causing great pain and embarassment to Jones, who was determined to not only extract revenge on Bell, but prove to him that he was "special." Following his incarceration, Jones communicated his wishes to fellow members of ZFT, in particular, Mitchell Loeb. Without an ethical code, ZFT ran rampant, experimenting on anyone and anything, causing most, if not all, of the events collectively known as The Pattern to have weapons that would be able to be used against the Other Side in the event of a war. Loeb and his wife, Samantha, implanted a parasite inside of him, knowing that the FBI would immediately be led to Jones. This was all a part of an elaborate scheme to discover the location Jones was to be teleported to, which was successful, resulting in both Jones and Loeb acquiring the location: Little Hill. ZFT then proceeded in abducting a child, Ben Stockton, who was used to obtain an equation. This equation had the ability of powering a machine that could rearrange the molecular structure of solid material, allowing them to break into safes and procure the device that would eventually telport Jones out of prison. ZFT continued to weaponize humans and test out different weapons to prepare for the coming war. Meanwhile, Jones obtained an energy cell from Nina Sharp's prosthetic arm that allowed him to cross over. However, his attempt was thwarted by Peter Bishop, and it resulted in his death. With Jones's death, the ZFT seemingly came to an end. ZFT in the Alternate Universe Walternate had written a book entitled ZFT, which was an explanation of sorts, describing why the Other Side was so chaotic. In it, he described that the Earth was going through a period of natural decay, resulting in worm holes that led into darkness. In reality, this was not so, as the chaos was caused by Walter Bishop crossing over, with the worm holes leading not into nothingness, as suggested, but into our very own universe. Known Members *William Bell *Nicholas Boone *David Robert Jones *Mitchell Loeb *Raul Lugo *Sanford Harris *Isaac Winters *Joseph Smith ru:ЗФТ Category:Culture